


A Beautiful Sight

by delightfulmania



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulmania/pseuds/delightfulmania
Summary: Shane, while simply trying to care for his best friend, accidentally sees him in a very compromising situation. When they meet at work the next day, they find some time in their busy work schedule to work out some sexual tension.





	A Beautiful Sight

Shane hadn’t meant to see what he saw. He was simply doing what he always did, taking care of Ryan. The due date for the editing of the newest buzzfeed unsolved was the next day, and when Shane woke up at 6am to see 3 missed calls from Ryan, he knew he needed to check up on him. Ryan would stay up till the late hours of the night editing, and often fall asleep on his couch, and occasionally the ground. He knew how stressful it was, and once or twice he had discovered him to be hungover when he found him in the morning. Ryan was tough on himself, he would go days without eating and just working, or would lock himself in a room after being scared by a particularly harrowing haunted location experience with his “Supernatural defense kit.” Although Shane would often tease him, he cared for him. Possibly more than just a friend, but that was a different story. So when Shane knocked on Ryan’s door and there was no answer, he simply thought Ryan was passed out in front of his laptop, and he let himself in.

He was calm, he had just woken up and it was nice outside so he was happy, As he entered he realized that Ryan wasn’t on his couch or floor. As he ventured through the apartment, nearing his bedroom, he heard a noise. It was when he got closer he began to hear it more clear, but nothing prepared him for what he saw when he opened the door.

Ryan, splayed out on his back, his entire body on display for the world. The sun that gently floated into his room through the thin curtains danced across his skin, reflecting off the droplets of sweat that covered him. His muscular build was more apparent than ever, and Shane took a moment to survey the strength evident in his arms, torso, and legs.

Ryan’s eyes were closed, and his mouth was wide open as he moaned, his hand twisting around his achingly hard dick. His other hand was gripping the bed sheets beside him. Shane was stuck frozen in shock, a heat stirring in his stomach, he could feel himself getting hard at the beautiful display of pleasure before him. 

It was as if everything was frozen, until Shane accidentally let out a groan, and Ryan's eyes opened in shock, as he saw Shane standing at the doorway. 

“Shane! I’m- I didn’t know you were here I’m-” He stuttered, blush rising in his cheeks as he began pulling at his sheets to cover himself up.

Shane, on the other hand, turned and left the apartment.

When he got home he realized his mistake, knowing that he had probably left Ryan an anxious mess, but god he couldn’t stay there any longer or he would have ran out of self control. He desperately wanted to push the shorter man down back onto the bed, and run his hands all over his muscled body, all over his skin. He could barely keep his hands off himself as he got in his apartment door. He was painfully hard, the image of Ryan, the sound of his moans, everything about what he had just saw danced around his brain as he palmed himself through his jeans.

He couldn’t wait, and as he shoved his jeans and boxers down and finally wrapped his hand around himself he let out a choked moan. Soon he was moving his hand quickly, moans echoing throughout his empty apartment. It wasn’t long before he was coming, with a low groan as he collapsed onto the floor.

The next day, of course, was work. He knew he wouldn’t avoid Ryan, however he was terrified that Ryan would. He realized half way through his trip to work that the two of them were booked into a sound booth that morning, and he wondered truly and thoughtfully, what was going to come of that.

He entered work, and after dropping hs stuff off at his desk, headed to where they were set to listen to what was very clearly the wind and the two of them, but that Ryan would insist was ghouls, and discuss the topic of those such creatures. As he entered, Ryan looked up from where he was messing around on a computer, and his blush was evident as soon as he saw Shane.

“H-hey! How goes it?” Ryan spoke, obviously trying to sound as normal as possible.

“It uh-” He coughed, distinctly trying to ignore the feeling of blood rushing to his dick as his brain played the images of Ryan getting off over and over again, and he couldn’t help but look Ryan up and down.

“Things aren’t gonna be weird between us right dude? I’m sorry about uh… what you saw I totally forgot you would be coming over after I called you and such, I just, you know, needed to release some pressure, and you were there and then you left and” He paused, looking up from the floor where he was staring, “Sorry I’m rambling, I’ve just been a little stressed because you just… left”

Shane looked up at him, and in that moment he realized he kinda needed to tell the truth.

“Listen so… the reason I left is because I’m kinda attracted to you, and you’re really fucking hot, and when I saw you I needed to be out of there before my self control snapped? I’m sorry dude”

“Wait so…” Shane could see Ryan’s brain whirring away, processing, and he almost quickly exited the room to escape the mess he had made.

Then Ryan responded, not with words, but by closing the gap between them and kissing him.

Shane, quickly recovering from his shock, shut the door behind him and was quickly pressed into it by an eager and very strong Ryan. Their lips crashed together as Shane quickly wrapped his arms around Ryan, pulling him closer. It wasn’t long before Ryan placed his knee between Shane’s thighs, and Shane, already hard, began grinding against it, soft moans travelling into Ryan’s mouth.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here” Ryan panted, pulling away briefly to look up into Shane’s lust blown eyes.

“Do you want to stop?” Shane said smugly, voice low and gravelly, as he took in the smaller man.

“God no” Ryan spoke, before connecting their lips once more, this time even more filled with lust and desire.

Ryan began grinding against Shane as well, replacing the thigh Shane had been grinding against with his dick. He had one hand on the taller mans hip, and he moved it upwards underneath Shane’s shirt, massaging the soft skin there, the other hand gripping at his hair. Shane moved both hands to Ryan’s hips, from where they had been sitting around his torso, and began slowly moving one upwards towards his chest. His fingers danced across the skin, before reaching between them to rub his thumb across Ryan’s nipple.

This elicited a shiver and a strangled moan from Ryan, as he leaned into the touch and panted against Shane’s lips, breathing heavy with arousal. Their grinding was furious now, both ignorant of the location of their passion, focused on each other and the pleasure instead as they rubbed against one another. Shane continued to play with Ryans nipple, however he moved his mouth to his neck, mouthing the skin there and sucking softly, careful not to leave a mark as he drank in the moans this brought forth from Ryan’s mouth, quietly thankful for the soundproof room they were in.

As Shane moved to Ryan’s ear, biting at the soft skin and breathing heavily into his ear, Ryan spoke.

“‘m gonna come!” He moaned out, his hips movement becoming sporadic and shaky, as he held onto Shane for dear life, most likely leaving bruises where his hand clutched at his hip.

“nh me too” Shane whispered into Ryans ear, before hanging his head over Ryans shoulder, and moving his hips upwards one last time. Ryan came heavily, mouth wide open and eyes squeezed shut as he rode out his climax against Shane, moans turning into heavy breaths as he came down, watching as the other man came down from his as well, mouth hanging open as he panted, both still hanging onto the other.

Shane looked down at their crotches, where identical wet spots had now formed.

“Now how on earth are we going to get out of this?” He laughed through deep breaths, and Ryan simply laughed back, pressing his forehead into Shane’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and some kudos if you liked! <3


End file.
